


Хуже зверя

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Death, Drama, Gen, Griffin was once a human, Minor M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Он просто мстил.Теперь расплата будет жестокой.





	1. Chapter 1

Вампир бился в сдерживающих его путах, рычал и бесновался, с остервенением впиваясь клыками в верёвку. Голубые глаза его налились кровью, бессмертный, похоже, уже не соображал, что находится. Ему хотелось крови, хотелось мести. Хотелось впиться зубами в мягкую плоть врага, сжать шею в сильном челюстном захвате. Хотелось видеть страх и смятение на ненавистном лице, в глазах — мольбу и пощаду…  
Хотелось…  
Вот только роли сменены, и не вампир теперь хищник. Он жертва, разложенная и связанная на унизительном алтаре, где смертный муж сейчас сдерёт с его тела одежду и начнётся расплата за все смерти, которые бессмертный принёс в этот мир.  
Он просто мстил.  
Теперь расплата будет жестокой.  
— Ну здравствуй, тварь, — походка охотника была легка и незаметна.  
Дракула прожигал его полным ненависти взглядом. Руки напряглись, заставив толстые путы впиться в них до крови. Сам вампир был напряжён, как струна.  
Он ждал момента, когда…  
Улыбка охотника стала шире и зловеще. Он определённо не даст бессмертному то, на что тот так надеется.  
Никаких даже мыслей о побеге.  
— Смотрю, тебе нравится кровушка? — Человек подошёл ближе, лениво поигрывая ножом. — Я слышал, что ты устроил в деревне. Ну как, она была вкусная, та девушка? Или тот мальчик, который умолял тебя пощадить его, но ты свернул ему шею раньше, чем пришла подмога?  
Вампир вздрогнул в замешательстве. В пылу схватки, ослеплённый яростью и всепоглощающей ненавистью к людям, он убивал всех без разбора.  
Он не хотел этого.  
Но люди сами доигрались.  
Их ведь предупреждали — игры с огнём смертельно опасны.  
Тонкое лезвие коснулось подрагивающей бледной шеи. Охотник задумчиво обвёл остриём выпирающий кадык и медленно произнёс:  
— Ты просто отвратительная мразь. Не понимаю, и как такая гадость живёт на свете. Ты сполна получишь за свои злодеяния. И расплата начнётся прямо сейчас.  
Словно в подтверждение своих слов он приблизился ещё ближе и достал откуда-то опасную бритву.  
— Давай представим на мгновение, что ты — обычный человек. А я вампир. Посмотрим, как тебе это понравится, — крепко прижал к стене вырывающегося вампира и провёл лезвием по шее.  
Брызнула кровь. Дракула глухо зашипел от боли и рванулся, пытаясь вырваться на свободу. Охотник наносил ему неглубокие, но болезненные ранки, тут же слизывая кровь шершавым языком, словно настоящий вампир. Дракуле это не нравилось, тем более он начал чувствовать слабость и лёгкое головокружение, которые бывают всегда при потере крови.  
В тот момент, когда вампир уже готов был потерять сознание от кровопотери, охотник прекратил истязания. Отложив окровавленное лезвие, он схватил Дракулу за волосы и запрокинул его голову, глядя в помутневшие глаза.  
— Такая роль тебе идёт больше, тварь, — прорычал он. Человек отпустил волосы нечисти и отправился к выходу. — Жди меня, я вернусь. Долг ещё не выплачен. Страдания не искуплены.


	2. Chapter 2

— Чего тебе ещё от меня надо? — устало спросил Дракула у вошедшего охотника.  
Тот ухмыльнулся и плотно притворил за собой дверь.  
— Вижу, ты совсем по мне не соскучился. Жаль. А вот я — очень даже. Прямо считал минуты до нашей следующей встречи, — он осторожно подошёл ближе и с облегчением удостоверился, что вампир был слишком измучен, чтобы оказывать активное сопротивление.  
Дракула проследил за ним полным ненависти и бессилия взглядом. Его прекрасные голубые глаза помутнели от усталости и боли, всё тело было в различных порезах и кровоподтёках. Граф больше всего на свете хотел сейчас закрыть глаза, открыть их и убедиться, что всё происходящее — плод его больного воображения. Просто страшный кошмар, не имеющий ничего общего с реальностью.  
Но это было не так. И Дракула знал, что из застенок охотников не удавалось сбежать ни одному монстру.  
Он обречён.  
Человек придвинулся ближе и заинтересованно огладил ладонью худые бока вампира. Граф на эти прикосновения отреагировал резко отрицательно. Он зашипел и с неожиданной прытью извернул шею. Охотник еле успел отдёрнуть руку, которой исследовал уже ключицу пленника, прежде чем острые клыки щёлкнули. Ещё бы мгновение — и он остался без руки.  
— Оставь меня, ты, смертный выродок! — Голубые мутные глаза ощутимо покраснели.  
Охотник озлобленно оскалился и дал Дракуле пощёчину:  
— Ты на кого вякаешь, тварь? А ну заткнулся, пока я твоему рту более нужное дело не задал.  
Граф от души плюнул в сторону своего истязателя.  
— Гори в аду! — прошипел он.  
— Это ты сгинешь там, — в свою очередь парировал охотник. Его жёсткие пальцы крепко сжали мочку впмпирьего уха, заставив того задёргаться в бесплотных попытках вырваться. — А потом придёт черёд твоей родне. Я буду пытать твоих братьев и сестёр до тех пор, пока они не сойдут с ума. Я выпущу из их тел всю украденную человеческую кровь. Всю, до последней капли! Ваш гнилой род исчезнет с лица земли, как грязь с постиранной одежды.  
Внезапно входная дверь приоткрылась. В комнату проник свет.  
Дракула зажмурился и услышал тихий голос.  
— Пап, ты скоро? — мальчик-подросток лет шестнадцати от роду неуверенно перевёл взгляд на горящий взгляд отца.  
— Скоро, Гриффин. А теперь иди, не мешай папе работать.  
Юноша ушёл, а Дракула внезапно засмеялся жутким смехом, заставляющим кровь стыть в жилах.  
— Прелестный у тебя сын, жалкий человек, — прошелестел он наконец.  
— Не по твою честь, клыкастый.  
Разозлённый охотник отошёл к столику, чтобы взять пыточные инструменты. Дракула проводил его страшным взглядом.  
— Глупый человек, — прошептал он так, чтобы палач его не услышал, — глупый, глупый… Ты поймал меня — и рад. Дурак. Теперь я вижу, что ты бережёшь. И я заберу это у тебя. Ты ещё пожалеешь, несчастный, что связался с графом тьмы. Я обещаю.


	3. Chapter 3

Лезвие с силой заходило под кожу, заставляя вампира тихо вздрагивать и шипеть.  
Охотник с садистским удовольствием наблюдал, как Дракула корчился в болезненных муках, дёргаясь всем телом при особенно неловком движении его руки. Металлический запах крови витал в воздухе, пьянил его. Уже невозможно было понять, кто хищник, а кто — его жертва.  
— Нравится? — Ещё один неровный порез. Дракула молчит, с силой сжимая челюсть.  
Охотнику это не нравится. Он оттягивает голову бессмертного назад за волосы и приставляет окровавленное лезвие к бледной худой шее.  
— Тварь. — Остриё зашло под кожу, вырвав из груди вампира сдавленный вздох. Он напрягся в ожидании сильной боли, но не сказал ни слова — даже не застонал, с презрением и ненавистью глядя на пленившее его существо.  
Охотник не выдержал и ударил его по лицу:  
— Реагируй! Реагируй, тварь! Знаешь, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать? Собственноручно содрать кожу, а потом сжечь! Да, сжечь. Ты будешь умирать медленно и мучительно, изгибаясь от боли и скуля, как побитый щенок. Это будет невероятно больно и страшно. А после я найду твоего маленького выродка и уничтожу его.  
А во это он зря сказал. Обессиленный Дракула неожиданно вскинулся. В его голубых глазах промелькнула опасная красная искра.  
— Даже не смей, — угроза в его подрагивающем голосе была почти осязаемой.  
Охотник не испугался, но даже его взяла дрожь, когда он услышал этот хриплый яростный шёпот. Бессметный явно дорожил своим выродком, раз так защищал его.  
Улыбка тронула сухие губы человека… человека ли уже?  
— Как это мило! Ты так заботишься о своём детёныше, прекрасно зная, что отсюда живым не выберешься. Похвально. Но ты больше не хозяин своей судьбы и судьбы своего недомерка. Я уничтожу его, как только найду.  
Дракула зарычал и дёрнулся так резко, что на какой-то миг могло показаться, будто он сейчас освободится.  
— Если ты хоть пальцем тронешь моего ребёнка, я отплачу тебе! Очень жестоко. Не недооценивай вампиров, жалкий человеческий смерд!  
Охотник лишь захохотал, подняв голову вверх.  
— Я с удовольствием посмотрю, как ты исполнишь свою угрозу, — он прикусил ухо вампира, вырвав из его уст долгожданный вскрик, и, ухмыляясь, отправился к выходу. — Покажи, на что ты способен… падаль.  
Он вышел, плотно притворив дверь, не слыша злобного рычания вампира. Эх, зря он его провоцировал, ох как зря…


	4. Chapter 4

Весь день Дракула был просто нечеловечески спокоен. Точнее, не монстрийски спокоен, потому что человеком он и не был вовсе. В его голубом взора отражался пофигизм всего мира. Казалось, что вампиру наплевать на плен, пытки и на самого палача персонально.  
Последнего такое настроение Дракулы невероятно бесило. Нет, ну вы сами посудите — какое удовольствие пытать врага, который никак не реагирует на это? Ясен хрен, что никакого. Создавалось впечатление, будто поверженный граф просто-напросто сломался — в конце концов, никто же не вечен. Постоянные пытки рано или поздно всех ломают.  
Так и подумал охотник и сразу успокоился. Вот только неправ он был, думая, что вампир сдался. Ведь плен — нереальный позор, смерть подруги — нереальная боль…  
Нет, Дракула так просто не сдастся. У него есть, за что бороться. Его дочь жива. Его народ жив. Его друзья живы.  
И ради них он должен выбраться отсюда.  
Вот только как?  
— Никак, падаль! — захохотал охотник, услышав тихое бормотание пленника. — Ты обречён, слышишь, тварь? Тебе не выйти из этих стен! Смирись!  
Вампир промолчал. Он в последнее время всё время так делал — молчал, не позволяя себе отвечать на подколки и оскорбления врага.  
Ответить — значит, нарваться на боль очередной пытки. Это знание низложенный граф впитал в себя и теперь вовсю использовал.  
Однако охотника не удовлетворяло такое положение вещей. Он любил слышать крики и стоны, боль отчаяния и затухающую надежду. И человек собирался выбить всё это из Дракулы каким угодно способом.  
Вот только каким? Кромсание его бледного тела, как доказала практика, ничего не даёт. Вампир абстрагируется от происходящего, не обращая внимания на кровь и боль.  
Вариант с моральными пытками и того хуже. Дракула не принимает его слова всерьёз. Охотник для него — просто глупый человек, не имеющий понятия, с кем связался и что ему за это будет.  
Как же тогда выбить из вампира крики? Охотник застыл у стола, раздумывая над этим вопросом.  
В голубых глазах наблюдающего за ним Дракулы засияли презрение и ликование.  
— Что, тупик?  
— Нет, совсем нет, — зло ухмыльнулся человек, медленно обернувшись. Он подошёл к графу и похлопал его по щеке рукой, чуть её не лишившись при этом. — Глупец, ты думаешь, сможешь выдержать все пытки?  
— Смогу! — самоуверенно вскинул голову вампир.  
Человек страшно захохотал и неожиданно схватил пленника за волосы, оттягивая его голову назад. Дракула никак не отреагировал — этот трюк с ним проделывали постоянно, и вампир уже просто привык.  
Однако когда губы человека оставили след от поцелуя на его подёргивающимся кадыке, по телу бессмертного прошла дрожь.  
Охотник увидел это. Страшная ухмылка исказила его исполосованное шрамами лицо. И Дракула застыл, поняв, что собираются с ним сделать.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — сжавшись, прорычал он.  
Охотник хмыкнул и встряхнул вампира, явно намекая, что ещё как сделает.  
Это было больно. Очень больно и унизительно. Дракула тяжело дышал, до крови прокусывая губы, но молчал. Он знал, что именно этого и добивается его мучитель — крика, полного боли и отчаяния.  
Вампир не собирался доставлять врагу удовольствие. Он терпел изо всех сил, крепко сжав челюсть и судорожно дыша.  
«Перетерпеть… Только перетерпеть… Я ещё отмщу за все свои унижения… Подлый человек, хуже зверя, ты дорого заплатишь за секунды своего триумфа.  
Взбешенный упёртостью бессмертного, охотник достал нож и принялся наносить вампиру сильные удары, стремясь заставить его молить о пощаде. Но этого никогда не произойдёт.  
Дракула всё же достойно вытерпел пытку, не издав ни малейшего звука. И это основательно испортило охотнику настроение.  
— Ещё увидимся, падаль, — пробурчал он, прикусив ухо пленника на прощание и покинув комнату.  
Дракула проводил его торжествующим взглядом.  
— Какая самоуверенность!.. Ох, мой милый обречённый человек… тебе не стоило так активно махать своим ножичком, ох как не стоило… — Он дёрнулся и, легко освободившись из случайно подрезанных охотником пут, лёгкой тенью выскользнул из пыточной.  
Пришёл час расплаты…


	5. Chapter 5

Дракула бесшумно, легко скользил по длинному коридору. Его тёмная изорванная одежда развевалась, как балахон ангела смерти, голубые когда-то глаза полностью покраснели, а мозг затмила лишь мысль о мести.  
О да, вампир желал отмстить своему недавнему истязателю, хищнику, неожиданно превратившемуся в жертву. Он мечтал унизить его так же, как до этого он унизил его. Втоптать в землю, в грязь, заставить умолять о пощаде. Заставить почувствовать себя отвратительным ничтожеством, жалким человеком, недостойным тягаться с таким опасным и благородным врагом, как он, Дракула, хозяин мертвецов и повелитель ночи.  
Шаги графа были по-кошачьи неслышны. Он устрашающей тёмной тенью скользил во мраке ночи, прятался в тени, когда чувствовал рядом чьё-то присутствие. Дракула не хотел, чтобы его так быстро отыскали.  
Нет, он собирался мстить и ничто не в силах ему помешать!  
«Что же мне сделать с тобой, презренный человеческий смерд? — зло думал вампир, продвигаясь в мрачном жилище своего смертельного врага. — Найти и так же связать, как сделал это ты? А потом истязать — так, как ты имел наглость поступить со мной? Или сразу перейти к пыткам — тянуть жилы, проклятый охотник, рвать кожу, лакать твою горячую паршивую кровь, пропахшую ядом? Либо просто-напросто ранить, а потом оставить в подожжённой комнате? А что, это будет справедливо — ты убил мою подругу, заставил огонь поглотить её тело. Думаю, она одобрила бы такое возмездие, око за око...»  
Так думал граф ночи, беспрепятственно преодолевая проём за проёмом. Никто не видел его, никто не слышал. Лишь животные, временами встречающиеся на пути вампира, испуганно шарахались в стороны, оглашая стылый воздух редкими возгласами и шипением.  
Неожиданно Дракула остановился. Высокий, красноглазый, демонически опасный, он бросил бы в дрожь любого, кто увидел бы его сейчас. Однако вампира это мало интересовало. Он услышал интересный звук, который показался ему слишком неуместным в этой обители порока. Остановившись, вампир внимательно прислушался.  
Звук повторился, и теперь граф понял, что он из себя представляет.  
— Ребёнок, — он нехорошо ухмыльнулся.  
«Хм! Выходит, у этой твари, пытавшейся меня приручить, есть маленький детёныш. Что ж, это уже интересней!»  
Дракула вплыл в комнату, из которой доносились такие дивные звуки. И действительно — в кроватке, застеленной изумрудным покрывалом, лежал ребёнок. На вид — лет двух-трёх. Он лежал на спине, задирая кверху пухленькие ножки, и агукал. Увидев склонившегося над кроваткой незнакомца, он сначала замолчал и нахмурился, высоко сведя светлые брови, а затем неожиданно расслабился и даже заулыбался.  
— Ну привет, страшилище, — неприязненно произнёс Дракула, с отвращением глядя на него.  
«Детёныш охотника. Какая удача! Обычно они более осмотрительны и никогда не держат пленённых в том же доме, что и своих детей. Как неожиданно ты просчитался, охотник!»  
— Иди-ка сюда, маленький ублюдок, — он схватил малыша за ногу и вытащил из кроватки.  
Ребёнок прекратил улыбаться и захныкал.  
— А ты думал, жизнь — курорт? Нет, мелкий, она — арена, и если ты не выбил с неё своего врага, он уничтожит тебя. Такова жизнь, маленькое чудовище, — говоря это, вампир перенёс похищенного им детёныша в другую комнату, где сразу же уложил на постель и склонился над ним. Его план мести вдруг стал совсем прост. Охотник хотел уничтожить его Мэйвис, чтобы причинить графу ужасную боль. Что ж, Дракула отмстит той же монетой.  
«Ты хотел убить моё дитя? В таком случае я сделаю то же самое. Выпью это страшилище и оставлю здесь его постепенно остывающий окровавленный трупик. Посмотрим, как долго ты продержишься, глупец, не позаботившийся о защите для родного дитя!»  
Не успел, однако, вампир склониться над беззащитной шеей плачущего младенца, как сильный удар в спину заставил его покачнуться.  
— Оставь его в покое, монстр! — заорал Гриффин, стоя за спиной графа и держа в руках метлу — именно её древком он ударил бессмертного, пытаясь защитить собственного брата.  
Дракула обернулся, и мальчонка содрогнулся, увидев жажду крови в красных глазах.  
— Пошёл прочь, щенок, — хрипло прорычало исчадие ада, замахиваясь.  
Гриффин не ушёл. Видно, от отца он научился не убегать при виде врага. Мальчик перехватил поудобнее метёлку и принял на неё удар вампира. Треснуло старое дерево, и древко разломилось пополам. Гриффин поспешно откинул уже бесполезную вещь и, нырнув в сторону, схватил брата на руки. Увернувшись от когтистых рук Дракулы, он выскочил в коридор и бросился куда глаза глядят, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше от бессмертного, пытаясь защитить родного, избранного вампиром в качестве добычи.  
— Не бойся, братишка, не бойся, — шептал он на ходу, петляя в коридорах. — Я защищу тебя, защищу…  
И ребёнок, то ли пригретый в руках Гриффина, то ли успокоенный его шёпотом, замолчал, глядя на брата широко раскрытыми глазами. А вот Гриффин дрожал. Он ужасно боялся то существо, которое чуть не съело его маленького братика, но не мог оставить малыша умирать.  
Гриффин выскочил на улицу. Всполошенные псы бесновались в своих загонах, воя так, словно рядом кто-то умер. Стараясь отогнать от себя лишние сейчас мысли, Гриффин забежал в конюшню и спрятал братика за стогом сена, где у его отца были навалены пушистые тёплые шкуры убитых им зверей. Именно на эти шкуры он уложил младенца и, склонившись над перепуганным личиком, поцеловал его.  
— Не кричи. Лежи тихо, всё будет хорошо, — прошептал он и решительно вышел на улицу.  
Там Гриффин сломал ветку с ближайшего дерева и с помощью кремня зажёг её.  
— Ну же, тварь. Где ты? Я знаю, что ты здесь, — прошептал он, вглядываясь в тьму и непроизвольно напрягаясь.  
Порыв ветра заставил пламя импровизированного факела всколыхнуться. Гриффин отступил назад, с трепетом и ужасом глядя в злое лицо возникшего перед ним вампира. Красные глаза бессмертного были затуманены жаждой, непреодолимой жаждой крови. Глядя в них, мальчик вдруг с необычайным спокойствием понял, что не уйдёт отсюда живым. Близость смерти почему-то перестала казаться ему такой ужасной.  
«Я лучше умру, чем дам этой твари тронуть брата!»  
— Иди прочь, во тьму, исчадие ада! — крикнул он, замахнувшись факелом.  
В ответ граф оскалился и, запрокинув голову, неожиданно расхохотался:  
— Мелкий, мелкий щенок! Неужто ты думаешь остановить меня? Думаешь, сможешь отогнать меня своим жалким костерком? Да будет тебе известно, невежественный ублюдок, что я не боюсь огня. И осины, из которой сделана твоя палка, тоже. А вот тебе стоит бояться, — и с этими словами он, рыча, бросился на окаменевшего, казалось, ребёнка.  
Гриффин похолодел от страха, но тело его работало на простейшем инстинкте выживания, свойственном всем живым. Он скользнул в сторону, вызвав ободрительный рык Дракулы, и ударил того потухшим мгновением раньше факелом. Дракула от неожиданности шикнул, но тут же пришёл в себя и, схватив Гриффина за воротник, со всего маху ударил об каменную стену конюшни.  
Ребёнок вздрогнул от боли и хрипло вскрикнул. Казалось, удар этот вышиб из него весь дух. Однако когда Дракула отбросил его в сторону и направился внутрь конюшни, Гриффин изловчился и схватил его за ногу, не давая ступить ни шагу дальше.  
Граф остановился и медленно перевёл на него свой горящий взгляд.  
— Ты храбр, — несколько даже уважительно заметил он. — Храбр, но безрассуден. Я дал тебе возможность, и не одну, для того, чтобы убраться отсюда живым. Но видно, ты предпочитаешь другой конец. Что ж… — Он размахнулся и ударил мальчика ногой по лицу. И ещё раз, и ещё — до тех пор, пока Гриффин не потерял сознание.  
Брезгливо откинув от себя бесчувственного сына охотника, Дракула беспрепятственно вошёл в конюшню. Ему не составило особого труда найти спрятанного младенца — тихий плач того был лучшей путеводной нитью. Быстро перекусив плачущему ребёнку горло, вампир отбросил его в сено и вышел, подставляя лицо прохладным ветровым потокам.  
«Ну вот я и отмстил! Теперь посмотрим, охотник, кто из нас продержался дольше…»  
Блуждающий взгляд вампира упал на Гриффина, и он ухмыльнулся.  
«А этот пацан весьма отважный. Даже удивительно, как трогательно он защищал своего братишку! Что ж, папаня, я сделаю тебе больнее вдвойне — заберу этого ублюдка с собой. Будь уверен, я хорошо о нём позабочусь».  
С этими мыслями вампир подошёл ближе к бесчувственному подростку и, за шкирку, словно нашкодившего щенка, подняв его, телепортировался в неизвестном направлении.


End file.
